Young and Beautiful
by BigBadVamp
Summary: Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?


**AN: Okay, hi guys, well I wrote a bamon story called Death with summertime sadness so I decided to try my hand with another Lana del Rey's song called 'Young and Beautiful' btw Katherine came over to New Orleans, so enjoy and don't forget to review ps I didn't proofread so forgive me for the errors.**

_I've seen the world,_

_Done it all, had it my cake now,_

_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-air now,_

_Hot summer nights mid July,_

_When you and I were forever wild,_

_The crazy days, the city lights,_

_The way you'd play with me like a child,_

Starring at the moon surrounded by its shinning stars, his mind wondered to when the werewolves of his human time would curse something so beautiful, enjoying the cool breeze, sounds of waving trees and the view of the beautiful dark blue sky from where he sat, he felt the mood change as someone sat at the other end of the bench,

"Katerina, what an unpleasant surprise" Klaus said not taking his eyes of the moon,

"I'm lo-looking for Elijah" her voice was rough been the first thing noticed always been one that loved the way words rolled off her tongue, the way she said very word like jewel, he felt a little worry as she constant fiddled with her fingers, the sliver aging look her hair shared with her body, the vibe her body sent out, it wasn't the normal sassy 'I'm sexy and I know it' but more of a confused vibe, one almost like his, of course been the emotionless hybrid, he threw it out of his mind,

"Looking like that, you'll scare him away, I can promise you that" he said jokingly,

"Where the hell is Elijah?" she said increasing her voice,

"He's out with the wolf" he said,

"Isn't she with your child?" even been displaced she was still up to date with everything,

"Yes, she is" he said and Katherine shook her head staying there in an uncomfortable silence, at least she was uncomfortable but Klaus enjoying how his presence made her more displaced.

_Will you still love me when I'm no_

_longer young and beautiful,_

_Will you still love when I got_

_nothing but my aching soul,_

_I know you will, I know you will,_

_I know that you will,_

_Will you still love me when I'm no_

_longer beautiful,_

He gave her a full glance before returning his attention to the bluish white ball in the sky,

"What's wrong with you, love?" he asked coating his voice with an 'I don't really care'

Her reply was hesitant,

"I'm aging, Klaus"

"We all will one day" his voice saying he wasn't taking her serious,

"Well, I am now! At a pretty fast pace and….its scary"

"hmm, the proud Katerina Petrova admitting she has a fear, the brave Katherine Pierce afraid of age, what would the world say?"

"I'm not afraid of aging or my fading beauty, I'm afraid of the admiration and love that fades with it" that was an answer he never in a thousands expected to hear from Katherine,

_I've the seen the world, lit it up as my stage now,_

_Channelling angels in, the new age now,_

_Hot summer days, rock and roll,_

_The way you'd play for me at your show,_

_And all the way I got to know,_

_Your pretty face and electric soul,_

Seeing his silence she continued,

"The world would be ashamed that once proud, beautiful, brave Katherine Pierce is letting her self fade with the wind, is letting her fierce field down, isn't fighting for a chance to keep it all the body that carries a face ladies before and after her done but none able to make it glow like she did, that made her earn the attention of vampires, humans, werewolves and hybrids even….you did for a while, the world would just give me a blind eye because I'm no longer young and beautiful, I just wonder if everyone would ever look at me like before"

_Will you still love me when I'm no_

_longer young and beautiful,_

_Will you still love me when I got_

_nothing but my aching soul._

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will,_

_Will you still love me when I'm no_

_longer beautiful,_

In a moment of weakness, touched by her words, looking into her brown eyes which where once filled with a spark that made you want to be her, his eyes strolled round her body which was shiver he couldn't tell if it was the cold or fear but he knew if it was the old Katherine Pierce the second wouldn't even be an option, knowing he had he same fear for his power; he slid his hand through hers,

"Hopefully" he started; what would he know about hope?

"The world would understand; this world is a battle field and it isn't your fault you lost your shield….but don't forget the spear's still there, besides its not only your beauty that's there to admire" he said, he was right, her brain, devious mind.

_Dear lord when I get to heaven,_

_Please let me bring my man,_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him,_

_Father tell me if you can,_

_Oh that grace, oh that body,_

_Oh that face makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun; he makes me shine like diamonds,_

Katherine's eyes fell to their hands as a small smile crept to lips as she caressed his fingers with her thumb, he was right, she was more than that.

As her thumb brushed his skin, his senses reacted as he withdrew his hand, what the hell was he thinking, what was wrong with him, this was Katherine Pierce the girl he wanted dead for years but here he is giving her an inspirational talk instead savaging her blood as he rips out her heart, he gives her one last look that was unexplainable as he got up to leave but Katherine grabbed his hand as she stood up to face him,

"Stay" she said as she felt a little sass slipping in,

"The world can't handle two devils" he said with a smirk as he walked off.

_Will you still love when I'm no_

_longer young and beautiful,_

_Will you still love me when I got_

_nothing but my aching soul,_

_I know you will, I know you will,_

_I know that you will,_

Watching him walk away Katherine sighed as she felt a tear slip out of her eye consciously; she wiped it away as quickly as it feel taking her seat back on the bench.

Klaus turned back as he walked back to her taking off his jacket as he placed it on her shoulder,

"Goodnight Katerina"

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful,_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful,_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful._

**AN: okay so I was advised by S.J Carter on studying Klaus character to better my story so I did and wrote this for Lotr Addiction who wanted a story with this song, I hope you guys like it so please review.**


End file.
